1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to musical instruments, and more particularly, to a guitar pickup assembly. The disclosure is more particularly directed to a system for varying the input from various bridges with a separate actuator while playing.
2. Background Art
The use of guitars in music is ubiquitous. Typically, electric guitars have a pair of pickups which receive signals from the movement of the strings. While certain guitars have more than two pickups, it is often the case that a guitar includes a neck pickup and a second bridge pickup. The neck pickup, as its name suggests, is typically positioned on the guitar body close to the neck. The bridge pickup, as its name suggests, is typically positioned on the guitar body close to the bridge.
Generally, the two pickups are wired to the volume knob (and in certain guitars, the tone knob). Additionally, the two pickups are wired to a switch (typically a toggle switch), that allows for the selection of either of the two pickups, or a combination of the two pickups in a fixed orientation. With certain guitars, an additional selector is provided which can vary the intensity of each of the two pickups. This is generally done with a knob that is attached to a stacked pot or the like.
While the functionality of varying the intensity of the two pickups has been contemplated, typically, the user selects the ratio of the first pickup to the second pickup and then plays the guitar. As the user is playing, to change the ratio of the two signals, the user must stop playing to adjust the knob. This allows for static changes to intensity but does not allow for the user to vary the ratio on the fly.
The ability to change the relative ratio between the first and the second pickup while playing would provide the player with a multitude of different options, options that are currently unavailable and currently not contemplated.
Thus it is therefore an object of the disclosure to provide the player of a guitar the ability to receive signals from each of a plurality of pickups and to vary the ratio between the two pickups so as to vary the manner in which the signals are blended.
It is another object of the disclosure to provide the player of a guitar the ability to alter the ratio of input from each of a plurality of pickups while playing and to continuously vary the same as desired.
It is another object of the disclosure to provide the player of a guitar the ability to utilize a foot pedal to alter the ratio of input from each of a plurality of pickups while playing and to continuously vary the same as desired.
These and other objects will become apparent in light of the specification and claims appended hereto.